Character Creation Guide for "After the Fall"
The Illian Empire - After the Fall: A Character Creation Guide First and foremost, After the Fall is not a T-1 or Technical Style One role play. That is to say that combat is of zero relevance to the story and inter-character conflicts are not resolved through the T-1 format. The reason for this is that we want to create a community of skilled writers collaboratively working on stories that thrill and excite. The nature of the T-1 format severly hinders that mission. Please keep this in mind when making your character, give them unique abilities and powers based on how it can impact the stories you and your character participate in instead of ones that drive a competitive edge. After the Fall is an MP or Moderate Powers setting. Magic is completely okay, but please keep in mind there are limits. No character can have the ability to wipe cities or single-handedly destroy armies. Be creative, but keep in mind any power or ability you give your character must have limits. As a best practice when approaching magic; either pick an innate skillset or detail specific abilities that your character is capable of.'' Example: If you are playing a fire Djinn or other such elemental, it is reasonably assumed that your character can create and control/manipulate fire. That ability does not extend into enthalpy or entropy or any other such concept that can accelarate the ability to god-like proportions. If you are playing a human as part of a religious order that grants them power, detail out exactly what abilities your character has and how they are used.'' All characters used in "After the Fall" are required to be new characters created for this take on the Illian Empire setting. This is to preserve setting integrity and create a sense of uniformity. Without explicit permission to the contrary, no characters from other role play settings or from other timelines/spin-offs of Illian's setting can be used. Character creation is completely up to you. Your character can be almost any race imaginable with just about any background. As the proprietors of the setting we only ask two things regarding race and background. In regards to race, please do not play 'Angels' or 'Demons.' This is because the Illian setting has its own religious teachings that add to the depth and color of the world. Characters inspired by the previously mentioned races are completely acceptable, just call them something else and remove any religious significance. Regarding background, all character backgrounds for the time being need to be exclusive to places and times in the Illian setting unless explicit permission to the contrary is given. Again, this is to preserve setting integrity and keep the role play centered around key areas so that as many players as possible can participate. The copyright for the Illian Empire role play setting and all the creative works contained are the property of Phoenician Role Play Productions, hereafter referred to as the PRPP. This includes community setting creations and characters posted in the official Discord server or on the official Wiki. While PRPP has no interest in monetizing or profiting in any way from the creations of others, this copyright distinction exists only to preserve setting integrity and member engagement. Our fear is that without this distinction, storylines that players have spent months writing and role playing with one another could be completely derailed by someone's removal from the server for malfeasance or the setting could be fractured by someones attempt to pull their creation after it has become pivotal to the role play. All characters require the approval of PRPP prior to use within the setting. Once posted, please notify the staff through Discord that there is a character sheet ready for review. Someone will review and approve, or suggest edits as soon as possible. This is to prevent conflict that is not in the best interest of story-telling (i.e. two characters that rule the same city). Additionally, we feel this is an important quality control step to maintain the integrity of both the setting and the collaborative writing we are all here for.